Can I Have a Second Chance?
by Sofia90
Summary: Rick Wentworth and Anne Elliot broke up after college. When they meet again eight years later, Anne sees another opportunity to have Rick back. Will Rick take Anne back after she broke off their engagement? Modern Persuasion.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Perusuasion_. It belongs to Jane Austen. I know the first part is short, other parts will be longer.

* * *

"Anne? Anne, are you there?" my younger sister Mary yelled in my ear.

"Yes, Mary, I'm here," I said. I balanced my bags of groceries and books and papers in my left hand and my cell phone in the crook between my ear and shoulder while I opened my apartment door. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you today? I called your cell all afternoon."

I tried to keep the exasperation out of my voice. "I was at work, Mary. I called you back as soon as I had a chance." I dumped my bags on the kitchen table and started to put away my groceries.

"So your work is more important than me? I don't get why you teach high school brats all day. They don't give a shit about Shakespeare or whatever else you make them read," Mary said.

I sighed. "Because I want to teach them. What do you need help with?"

"I need to go shopping this weekend for the baby. David is being an asshole and says he needs to go to a conference tomorrow. He won't take the boys with him. Jack and Nathan are being brats and won't leave me alone. Nobody understands how sick and delicate I am, Anne," Mary whined.

"I'm meeting with Dad, Liz, and Molly at John Shepherd's office tomorrow morning. I can come over after. Is one o'clock okay with you?"

"I want you over earlier. Can't you skip the meeting?"

"No, Mary, I can't. I'll come over right after the meeting. I promise." I finished putting away my groceries and pulled out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

"I want you to look online tonight for baby girl stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Mary hung up.

I set the wine bottle and cell phone on the counter and went into my bedroom to change. I changed out of my blouse and skirt and into a tank top. As I rummaged in my drawers for a pair of shorts, I came across an old picture. The young woman in the picture was pretty and smiling. A young, handsome man stood behind her and had his arms around her waist. His chin laid on the woman's shoulder and he was also smiling.

My eyes filled up and I threw the picture back into the drawer. I grabbed a pair of shorts and shut the drawer. It was hard to believe I was once the pretty, smiling girl in the picture. It didn't help that I had seldom dated since _him_ and that I had lost a lot of my looks during the eight years since college.

I took a deep breath and picked my cell phone back up to order pizza. Tonight, I would grade papers and prepare for finals and watch sappy romantic movies that reminded me of my pathetic love life. The rest of my weekend would be spent dealing with my family's problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I met my dad, sister Elizabeth, and family friend Molly Russell at our financial planner's office. John Shepherd, Molly, and I were going to use this appointment as an intervention for my dad and sister. They were spending far more money than was in their accounts and had thousands of dollars in credit card debt. I knew it would be hard to persuade them to go on a budget because Dad and Liz feel they are entitled to have everything they want.

Back in the late seventies and early eighties, my father Walter Elliot played guitar in the rock band _The Bloody Savior_. He enjoyed fame, fortune, and plenty of young women. If it wasn't for the band, Walter would never have been introduced to the drummer's sister who became his wife. After seven months of dating in between tours and recordings, Madelyn Horner and Walter Elliot eloped. My older sister, Elizabeth, was born nine months later on New Year's Day, 1979. I followed fifteen months later on April 6th, 1980 and Mary was born two years after me on June 15, 1982.

Soon after Mary's birth, Walter was kicked out of the band. Nobody else but the band knew the real reason, but I suspect it was because of a fallout between my uncle and father. I know my uncle Robert disapproved of the way Dad always went out at night when the band wasn't touring. Walter was most likely with other women when he should have been home with his wife and daughters. _The Bloody Savior_ found another guitarist and went on to achieve international fame.

Dad was bitter after being kicked out of the band. He wanted to spend all the money he had on things he wanted, but Mom kept tight reins on him and the finances. I never knew what Mom saw in Dad. I guess it was because he was handsome and famous and charming when he wanted to be. They always say love makes you blind.

Mom was an English professor and I inherited my love of books from her. My earliest memories of her are of her reading to my sisters and I at bedtime. She encouraged us to read and learn and ask questions, but Liz just wanted to play with her Barbies and Mary wanted all of Mom's attention. So I read all of the books she bought for us.

When I was nine, Mom went to her first mammogram. They found a large lump. She had a biopsy. She had breast cancer in the fourth stage and the cancer had already metastasized to other parts of her body. Dad and the doctors wanted her to go through chemo and radiation, but she refused. There was nothing to be done and all she wanted was to die in peace.

The next seven months were some of the hardest of my life. Within three months, Mom no longer had the energy to teach or play with us. Liz always went over to a friend's house or went shopping. It was during this time she and Dad became close and bonded through shopping. This is also the time when Mary's hypochondriac tendencies started. Mary had always wanted attention, but she wasn't getting as much as she wanted. She started faking illness at school. Molly Russell or Dad's sister, Lily, would pick her up from school and baby her and cater to her every whim.

I spent most of my free time with Mom. I would read to her or we would just talk. It felt nice to be needed when no one else would pay attention to you because they were focused on Liz, Mary, or my parents. I loved making my mom happy during the last months of her life. I suppose this is where I got my people-pleasing tendency.

Mom died in January 1990. It was a small, quiet funeral with Mom's family, friends, and colleagues. We all tried to return to our normal lives, but things were never the same.

Dad and Liz became preoccupied with their looks and having whatever is in style. Dad's looks have gone downhill in the past fifteen years and he spends an inordinate amount of money on keeping up his looks. Along with the money he earned with the band, he inherited a small fortune when his father passed away and I'm sure it's gone now. Dad would have no one else but Liz have the money because she is just as vain and selfish as he is.

Elizabeth looks like, to be honest, a Paris Hilton wannabe. She has the orange tan, bleached blonde hair, trendy, expensive clothes, and even the chihuahua in a handbag. If she kept her natural looks, she would be stunning. I told her that once and she told me to fuck off and shut up because I didn't know what I was talking about. I wasn't pretty anymore and still single, so I had nothing worthwhile to say to her. Since she is now thirty-one, she's already started botox injections. By the time she's forty, I except her to have skin cancer or that her face will have more wrinkles than they should. I also expect she'll keep dressing younger than she should.

Mary has been married for six years and has two little boys. Jack is five and Nathan is three. She is pregnant with her third child, a girl, and doesn't know what the baby's name will be. Mary is due in early August and is excited to have a girl. She had wanted her sons to be girls and was disappointed when they weren't, but I know she loves the boys. Her husband., David Musgrove, is a executive in his father's publishing business. He is climbing the ladder in terms of responsibility and salary, but wants to be home more with Mary and the kids. Mary wants David to make more money and to have more time at home. It's a constant source of tension between them. David does the best he can and I wish Mary would appreciate him more.

As for me, I'm just a high school English teacher who lives in a one bedroom apartment with my cat, Burnsy. I am thirty years old and not married or even dating anyone. I have a few friends and a quiet life and little debt. I help my family with their problems and like to feel needed. I'm not living the life I wanted, but it's not a horrible one.

I saw Dad and Liz coming into the office and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Persuasion_ belongs to Jane Austen. It's not mine.

* * *

"You are going to have to live on a strict budget for a few years," John Shepherd said for the fourth time.

Dad looked up from straightening his hair in his reflection from the polished mahogany desk. "We're not going to live on a budget. We don't spend that much money."

"You have enough money to pay off your debts within five years if you stick to a limited income If you want to supplement your income, you or your daughter will have to get a job."

Liz gasped. "A job?" Her chihuahua, Coco, stuck her head out of Liz's pink Gucci handbag at the sound. Liz patted Coco on the head. "That's right, baby. Mommy's not going to get a job."

John Shepherd rolled his eyes. "Let me make this clear, Mr. and Ms. Elliot. Both of you will be bankrupt in less than a year if you continue your spending habits. So you are going to have to cut back on many luxuries."

"But we have to pay for our house and for all of the bills," Dad said.

"You could rent out the house for the summer and find somewhere smaller and cheaper to live," Molly Russell suggested.

"That isn't a bad idea. Mr. Elliot, do you and your daughter agree?" Shepherd asked.

"Liz and I -" Dad started, but the financial planner interrupted him.

"I was talking about your other daughter, Mr. Elliot. What do you think, Anne?"

Dad's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Yes, Anne, what do you think?"

"I think Mr. Shepherd is right. Both you and Liz spend too much money and you need to pay off your debt," I said, avoiding my father's and sister's eyes. It's weird how I can stare down a fifteen-year-old when debating on the usefulness of Steinbeck and Dickens, but can't look at my family when I disagree with them.

"You say we'll lose all of our money if we don't budget?" Dad asked.

"Yes." Dad and Liz looked at each other.

"Fine. We'll go on a budget," Dad said. Liz's mouth dropped open and she looked like she was going to cry.

Molly put her hand on Liz's shoulder. "It'll be alright." Liz pulled away from Molly's grasp, stood up, and stormed out of the office. Dad went after her.

Molly stood up. "Thank you for meeting with us. We'll work out a plan soon. Come along, Anne." I followed her out of Shepherd's office.

"How is work?" she asked.

"Good." We got into the elevator and I pushed the button to take down to the first floor. I felt the familiar drop in my stomach as we went down.

"Anyone you're interested in?"

"No." I knew where this was going.

"I know this nice young man who is a son of one of my neighbors. His name is James Wardhill and he is an accountant at the Johnson & Johnson firm downtown. He is only thirty-three and looking for a nice woman like you."

"I -" The elevator doors opened. I followed Molly out again. We stood in the hallway, the late morning light filtering through the glass doors.

"He will be expecting you for brunch tomorrow morning at eleven at the Inferno Cafe. So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm going over to Mary's to help her shop for things for the baby." There was no point in arguing with Molly about another blind date. She would just use emotional blackmail on me.

"Tell Mary, David, and the boys hi for me. Call me after your date tomorrow." She gave me an air kiss and walked out of the building, her heels clacking on the floor. I waited until I was sure she had left. I didn't want to follow her anymore today.

* * *

When I got to Mary's house, everything was in chaos. Jack and Nathan were running around the living room, chasing each other with toy light sabers. Mary was yelling at her sons from the couch and the house was a mess. "I'm here," I called out.

Jack and Nathan ran over to me. I picked up Nathan and he gave me a big hug around my neck. Jack wrapped himself around my legs. "Play with us, Anne," Jack said.

"Yeah, play, play," Nathan yelled in my ear.

"I have to talk to your mommy first and then I'll play with you," I said. I let Nathan down and he and Jack ran upstairs, yelling things about Jedi.

I pulled a list of websites I had found the night before out of my purse. "I found some things you might like," I told Mary.

"Could you get me a glass of orange juice? You can put the list on the coffee table," she said.

"Of course," I answered. I got Mary her juice and was polite enough to listen to her whine when I got back.

"The boys won't shut up or stay still. David won't help and I fired the nanny yesterday so that she won't kidnap the boys and hold them for ransom. My back and leg hurts and the baby's moving hurts me. Everything hurts so much that I can't move a lot. I just wish the baby was here already so that I can go back to my social life."

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Could you fluff my pillows?" I did what she told me.

We never got around to the websites. For the rest of the day, I waited on Mary, watched after and played with my nephews, and cooked and cleaned. Later that night, I was putting the boys to bed when I heard David coming through the front door. "Daddy's home," Nathan yelled. His voice can carry a long way for a three-year-old.

I heard Mary starting in on David, but David must have ignored her because I heard him coming up the stairs. "How are my boys?" he said as he came into Jack's room to say goodnight.

"We had a lot of fun today, Dad," Jack said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

I handed the book I was going to read to them over to David. "I think they want their dad to read to them tonight." I hugged Jack and Nathan. "Bye, guys. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"But bugs are cool," Jack said. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Because Aunt Anne has her own bed to sleep in," David answered. "Thanks for helping today. We've been having some problems with a new author and his agent. It took all day to negotiate a deal."

"It's no problem. I always have fun with the little guys. Bye." I waved and smiled at man and two little boys and they waved and smiled back. I left the bedroom. As I walked down the stairs, I heard David reading to his sons and my nephews laughing at the story. It was a painful reminder of the life I could have had now.

I said goodbye to Mary and left the house as fast as I could. I was tired and didn't want to think about _him_, but I couldn't help myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Persuasion_ is not mine. It belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

_It was the first day of our British Literature class. Rick and I were both sophomores at the University of Missouri. I was an English Education major and Rick was a History and English major with a minor in philosophy. I had a class before British Lit, so I sat on a bench outside the classroom and waited for class to start. _

_I was rereading_ Villette_ when someone sat next to me. "What are you reading?" he asked._

_I sighed and looked up. I was always annoyed when people asked me what I was reading. I was surprised when I saw how cute the guy was. He had wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, and chiseled features. "Villette," I answered. _

"_Not one of my favorites by Charlotte Bronte, but it has its good points," the guy said. _

_I grinned. For once, a guy who appreciated the classics and gorgeous to boot. "What is your favorite book of hers?" _

"Jane Eyre_."_

"_Of course, it's_ Jane Eyre_._

_He rolled his eyes. "It's just that there's not much that happens in _Villette_. Lucy Snowe doesn't go after the man she loves. Jane goes after what she wants and doesn't give a shit about what other people think," he said. _

"_It's just who she is."_

"_But she never has a happy ending." _

"_Not everyone can have a happy ending," I answered. _

"_I'm Frederick Wentworth. You can call me Rick." Rick held out his hand. _

_I shook his hand. "Anne Elliot." _

_The doors to our classroom opened and students came out. "I think that's us. How about we talk more about Charlotte Bronte after class?"_

"_Uh, okay." We stood up and walked into the classroom. I smiled. I felt happy for the first time in months. _

* * *

We met for lunch after class and that was the beginning of our relationship. We were a couple by the end of the semester.

The first time he told me he loved me was on my twentieth birthday. He had taken me to an expensive Italian restaurant. I didn't want him to spend all of that money on me; he couldn't afford it. When we were finished with dinner, we walked out to his car. I was about to get in, but he told me to not get in. He turned on the car's CD player and started dancing with me in the parking lot. He told me he loved me and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Our relationship wasn't always as romantic as that night. We had our arguments and disagreements like any other couple. A lot of our time spent together was on homework or just hanging out. I introduced him to the music I liked; he took me out to see local bands play. He joked about everything and thought he was always right; I was often serious and preferred to get others' opinions before I made decisions. He brought me more out of my shell. His more extroverted personality complimented my introversion; we balanced each other.

Rick, as smart as he was, had no idea what he wanted to do besides be a writer. He knew it would take time to get published, so he wanted to have a backup career. He took the LSATs and applied to several law schools. He was accepted to all of the schools but would go to the school that gave the best funding. He decided on St. Thomas Aquinas in Minneapolis because they offered him full tuition.

The Christmas of our senior year, Rick proposed to me. I said yes. We would wait to marry until he was done with law school since I would be only certified to teach in Missouri. I would get certified to teach in whatever state Rick found a job. We had plans. We were so happy together.

My family, especially Dad and Molly, were less than thrilled with my relationship with Rick. He came from a working-class family and the only reason he was in college was because of scholarships. He was too poor and not good enough for me. They told me Rick wouldn't wait three years to marry and would find someone else. Dad also threatened to cut me off financially if I didn't break off the engagement.

My people-pleasing tendency kicked in and I caved. I broke up with Rick the week after graduation. I told him it was stupid to wait another three years and better if we broke up and moved on. I gave him back his ring and ran out of his apartment, not wanting to look at his eyes.

I found a job teaching in a Kansas City suburb and Rick went to Minneapolis. From what I've heard through mutual friends, Rick is successful. He found a job right after school and pulls in six figures a year. He lives in Minneapolis and is still single. The fact that he is still single is a small comfort.

I drove home and parked my car in the apartment's lot. I went up to my apartment and collapsed onto my bed. My cat, Burnsy, jumped up onto the bed, wanting to be petted. He laid down by me and I stroked him behind his ears.

The tears started and they wouldn't stop. I cried myself to sleep. I knew I wouldn't get a second chance with Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

_Persuasion _is not mine. It belongs to Jane Austen. James Wardhill will be the William Elliot of the story.

* * *

The next day, I went to The Inferno Café to meet James Wardhill. I wore a white dress with a blue flower design and a short-sleeved white sweater. I wore half of my dark brown hair up and put on some makeup for once. I knew Molly would ask James how I had looked.

Molly had called me that morning and told me to look for a tall blond man in a light blue button-down shirt and gray slacks. He was waiting for me at an outside table. He stood up when he saw me. "Anne Elliot?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled. I had to admit he had a nice smile. "I'm James." He pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he sat back down in his chair.

"Molly never told me how pretty you were," James said.

I felt myself blushing. "Thank you." I didn't know when was the last time someone had called me pretty.

A waitress came with glasses of water and our menus. "Do either of you want anything else to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee," James answered.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice," I said.

"I'll be back," the waitress said.

"So? Molly said you're an English teacher."

"Yeah, I am. I teach freshmen and sophomores. Next year, I'll start teaching an AP Language class to the juniors."

"Do you like teaching?" James asked.

"I like making a difference even if it's only a few students," I said. "Do you like being an accountant?" I looked at my menu. I thought that waffles sounded good.

James shrugged. "I make good money. Why did you decide to teach?"

"Because I wanted to help people and share my passion for English literature. I might go for my doctorate in a couple of years."

James raised an eyebrow. The waitress came back with our drinks and set them on our table. "Do you know what you want or do either of you need more time?"

"I'll take the waffles with strawberries and a side of sausage," I said.

"I'll have the French toast with a side of bacon," James said. The waitress took our menus and went to wait on another customer.

I sat back in my chair and looked around. It was a sunny, almost cloudless day with a slight breeze. I enjoyed this weather more than the humid heat we start having in late spring. It was early May and summer would be here soon. I knew most of my summer would be spent helping Mary with my nephews and planning for her daughter. Would the rest of life be spent fulfilling my family's wishes?"

"Earth to Anne. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What I'm doing this summer." I sipped my orange juice.

"What are you going to do?"

"Spend time with my family."

"I'm going on a business trip to Des Moines at the end of June," James said.

"Sounds like fun." Our food came and our conversation dwindled to the occasional comment.

As we left the café, James kissed me on the cheek and asked for my number. I gave it to him, but I wasn't sure if I would go out with him again. I was sure he liked me, but I couldn't commit to another serious relationship.

I know Molly wanted me to find someone, but I could only be with someone of whom my family approved. They hadn't approved of Rick and I was sure they would like James. Why did my life depend so much on others' opinions?

* * *

Molly and I helped Dad and Elizabeth find a new apartment within their budget. They weren't happy about the whole situation, but there wasn't much they could do.

My childhood home was rented out to Admiral Croft and his wife, Sophie. Sophie was a pediatric oncologist and had just been transferred to St. Jude's Hospital. She would start in September after she had her first child. That was Molly told me.

What I didn't tell Molly was that Sophie was Rick's older sister and had just married Admiral Croft when Rick and I announced our engagement at the wedding. I had gone to their wedding and had a lot of fun meeting Rick's extended family.

I didn't go to meet the Crofts with John Shepherd and Molly when they moved in. I wasn't sure what Sophie thought of me. I thought it would be better not to find out. The thought didn't work out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Persuasion_ belongs to Jane Austen. It's not mine.

* * *

In June, I spent most of time over at Mary's or helping Dad and Elizabeth move stuff out of the house and help set up their new apartment. The last of Dad and Liz's things were still at the house when the Crofts moved in.

I wasn't sure how Sophie would treat me. She had always been nice to me and so had her husband, but Sophie was very protective of her youngest brother. They were seven years apart in age, but close to each other. Sophie probably only thought of me as the bitchy ex-fiancé who broke her brother's heart.

When I rang the doorbell, Sophie Croft answered the door. She had a crying baby in her arms and looked tired. She smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Anne," she said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." I followed Sophie into the house. Boxes littered the hallway and the other rooms I could see.

"Sorry about the mess. We're not completely moved in yet. We've been busy with Gracie for the past week." Sophie started rocking the baby and Gracie's cries became quieter.

"Where's the rest of the stuff?" I asked.

"Upstairs," Sophie answered.

"Adam's in the shower, and when he's dressed, he can help you with the boxes," Sophie said.

"No, I should just get the boxes and leave."

"Anne, just stay for a little while and we can catch up."

"Okay." Sophie, Gracie, and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Anne, how have you been?"

"I've been doing good. I teach high school English."

"Seeing anyone?"

"No," I said.

"Hmm." Sophie looked down at her daughter. Gracie had fallen asleep. She had dark hair like her mother and uncle. Sophie looked a lot like Rick with the black hair and dark eyes and classic features. Even though she'd just had a baby, she was still thin and athletic-looking. I wished I hadn't gone up to a size ten when I used to be a size six in college.

"I'll go put Gracie down really quick. I'll be right back." Sophie stood up with the baby and went upstairs. I wondered which room was Gracie's. Maybe it was Elizabeth's old one, which had the best view of the backyard.

Seeing Sophie with her daughter made me think of Rick. We would talk about how many children we would have. We both wanted at least two children, both biological and adopted. I knew I wouldn't have any children because I had always wanted to be married before starting a family. Rick was the only one I could marry. I guessed I could adopt or foster when I was older, but I would only consider it if I had enough money. Teachers in Missouri aren't exactly on the highest pay scale for education in the country. Though I love my nephews, they aren't my children and they know I'm not their mother. But they were the closest I could get to having children.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Adam Croft come into the living room. "Anne, long time, no see."

"Hi, Adam. Congratulations on your daughter."

"She's a lot of work, but she's already my little princess. We're going to have a lot of fun when Sophie goes back to work. I'm taking a few online classes so I can start my own home business."

"What are you going to do?"

"Engineering consultant."

"Are you glad you retired from the Navy?"

Adam laughed. "I can definitely say that I'm ready to take on new things after twenty-five years in the Navy."

The sound of a car in the driveway made me jump up. Adam looked at me. "That would be Sophie's mom and brothers. They're visiting for a couple of weeks."

I knew I had to get the rest of the boxes, but I didn't want Rick to see me. "I should go upstairs," I said.

Adam opened his mouth, but the front door opened. "We have lunch," Alice Wentworth called.

"Great," Adam said.

Alice and her older son, Danny Wentworth, walked in and stared when they saw me. "Hi," I said.

Alice and Danny looked at each other. Rick followed them and stopped when he saw me. "Uh, Anne, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just, uh, picking up the last of my dad's and sister's stuff." Rick was as gorgeous as ever. His hair was shorter, but still thick and wavy. Getting older had improved and matured the classic features of his face. Life isn't fair.

"It's nice to see you all again." I could feel Rick's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Well, then," Adam said. "I'll go get the boxes for you, Anne." Adam left the living room just as Sophie came back down. She looked at her mother and brothers.

"Anne, would you like to stay for lunch?" Sophie asked.

"No, thanks. I should leave soon."

"Okay," Rick answered. I looked at his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; he was trying to keep his expression blank.

Adam came down with two cardboard boxes. "Could you show me out to your car?" he asked me.

"Yeah, come on." I walked into the hallway. "Bye everyone."

"Bye," everyone echoed. I walked out the front door and Adam followed me. I pressed the unlock button and went over to my car to open one of the back doors.

Adam put the boxes onto the back seat. "There are five more boxes. I can get them on my own."

"Thanks. I know today was awkward, but -"

"But there are no hard feelings. At least not from me and Sophie."

"Thanks again. I think I'll just wait out here."

"Of course. You're welcome to visit us anytime you want."

I nodded and smiled. I opened the driver door of my car and got into it. As I waited for Adam to bring the rest of boxes, I tried not to cry. Rick couldn't even say three words to me. Not that I didn't blame him for being pissed at me, but it wasn't how I thought our seeing each other again would be. I decided I wouldn't visit the Crofts for the next few weeks. But my plans never work out how I want them to.


	7. Chapter 7

_Persuasion _isnot mine. It belongs to Jane Austen. This chapter is from Rick's point of view.

* * *

Seeing Anne for the first time in eight years was hard for me. I was still angry with her for breaking off our engagement. I knew there was a possibility that I would see her again because my sister and brother-in-law were renting her family's house.

She looked different from when she was twenty-two. Her hair was longer and there was a sadness in her eyes that almost made me forgive her. But I reminded myself that she dumped me eight years ago and the old anger set in.

After Anne left, my family and I sat down to eat lunch. My new niece, Gracie, was sleeping upstairs. Mom was thrilled to finally have a grandchild. Danny had no interest in being a father and I haven't found the right person to start a family with. Except for Anne.

"Rick, why did you have to be an asshole to Anne?" Sophie asked me.

I swallowed my bite of my BLT. "I wasn't being an asshole."

"Yes, you were. You could've at least said hi."

I sighed. "She was the one who dumped me."

"She's still my favorite of your ex-girlfriends, so please at least say more than three words to her next time you see her." Gracie cried on the baby monitor and Sophie went to go take care of her.

"I agree with Sophie," Adam said.

"Same here," Danny said.

I looked at Mom. She nodded.

"How is this my fault?"

"It's not your fault she broke up with you, but your father and I didn't raise you to be rude to people."

I shook my head and stood up. "I have to go work on my book. _Please_ don't bother me." I threw my plate and napkin in the trash and went up to my room.

I plugged in my laptop and opened my hardcopy of the current draft of my book, _Mea Culpa_. The plot was loosely based on my relationship with Anne, but with a gender swap. Thomas Murray had met Leah Garrison in college, but his parents disapproved of the relationship, so he broke up with Leah. A few years later, they work on the same magazine, but can't ignore the feelings they still have for each other.

The problem my agent, publisher, and I were having with the book was the ending. My original ending was having Thomas and Leah stay broken up and live without each other. My agent and publisher wanted a happy, wrapped-up ending to keep with the current trends. I didn't know if I could do that.

I couldn't write the happy ending without myself having one. The judgment of my family about my attitude towards Anne reminded me of the first time I had met Anne's family.

* * *

"_So, Rick, what does your family do?" Walter Elliot asked me, his hand clutching his champagne glass. _

"_My dad died a couple of years ago. My mom is a secretary, my sister is a doctor, and my brother is an accountant," I answered. _

"_I see," Walter said. I felt myself shifting in my seat. I wanted to make a good impression, but Anne had warned me ahead of time. She gave me a sympathetic smile. _

"_What do you want to do with your life?" Walter asked. _

"_I want to be a writer."_

"_A writer? Do you think you would make it as a writer?" The condescension and contempt in his voice filled the room. _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Right." Walter stared at me over the rim of his glass._

_I knew he thought I wasn't good enough for his daughter. _

* * *

Writing _Mea Culpa_ was therapeutic for me, even if I wouldn't admit it. I needed some type of closure even if I was still pissed off at her. I did have two relationships after Anne, but I couldn't commit and the relationships were short-lived.

I also had the occasional one-night-stand, but I always felt and saw Anne.

* * *

"_I'm not sure about this." Anne played with the ties of her bathrobe. _

"_We don't have to if you don't want to." I laid in my bed, the covers over me._

"_I'm ready. It's just -"_

"_What?" I asked. _

"_What if I'm really bad at sex?"_

"_You won't be bad. I don't have much experience myself."_

"_But I don't have any."_

"_You might be better than you think."_

"_Okay." Anne untied her robe and shrugged it off onto the floor. I could feel myself desiring her as she crawled into the bed. _

_Her kisses were slow at first, but as I started to caress her, the kissing became more passionate. Our bodies moved in a slow rhythm…_

* * *

I shook my head to get Anne out. Seeing her again stirred up feelings I wanted to forget. I stared at the computer screen until my vision blurred. I closed the laptop.

I wished I could leave Kansas City, but I was taking a break from work to finish my book and spend some time with my family. Mom and Danny were leaving on Sunday to go back to St. Louis and I would be staying until a deal could be reached with my book.

I stood up and walked out of my room. I needed to do some serious thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

_Persuasion _is not mine. It belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

I was playing with Jack and Nathan outside and Mary was napping when David's younger twin sisters, Hannah and Lucy, pulled into the driveway. They got out of the car and squealed when they saw me. "Anne, we haven't seen you in, like, forever," Lucy said.

"Me, too. How are you two?"

Hannah grinned. "Did David tell you I got accepted to the nursing program at UMKC?"

"No, he didn't. That's great. What about you, Lucy?"

"I decided on being a lib arts major. I can bullshit my homework while I find a rich husband," Lucy said. She pulled out her cell phone. "No texts." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Damn, it's hot."

"Let's go inside. Jack, Nathan, it's time to go in."

"No," Jack said.

"No way," Nathan replied, supporting his big brother.

"Yes. It's hot." I grabbed the boys' hands and took them inside. The twins followed. We went into the kitchen.

As I poured out lemonade for my nephews, Hannah said, "The reason we're here is because Mom and Dad wanted us to invite David, Mary, and the rugrats to dinner tomorrow night."

"I'm not a rugrat, Aunt Hannah," Jack said.

Hannah patted Jack's head. "I know you're not. You can come if you want to, Anne."

I set the cups on the table. "Thanks."

"Great," Hannah said.

It was hard for strangers to believe that Hannah and Lucy were sisters, let alone twins. Hannah was short with light brown hair and hazel eyes and pixie-like features; Lucy was tall with blond hair and blue eyes and could have been a model. Hannah was more laidback and down-to-earth; Lucy was high-maintenance and always craved attention.

The only things Hannah and Lucy had in common were a love of shopping and fashion, the same birthday, and the same parents and brother. They were twenty and both went to UMKC.

It wouldn't hurt me to go to dinner, I thought. The Musgroves were nice people, after all.

* * *

Later that night, I went on my fifth date with James. I drove to The American Restaurant and when I arrived, James was waiting for me inside. He held a bouquet of roses.

He kissed my cheek. "These are for you."

I blushed and took the roses. "Thank you. You didn't have to."

James smiled. "It's not a problem." A waiter came over and took us to a table. He handed us menus and went to get us water.

"How was your week?"

"It was good. I just helped my sister with her sons. How about you?"

"I now get to handle a top account."

"That's great."

"Yes, it is. Of course it is. Since the stock market has been improving…" James continued to talk about his work and the current economic situation through the rest of dinner. I tried to talk a couple of times, but James would always turn the conversation back to himself. I couldn't deal with dating someone like that.

James walked me out to my car. As I pressed the button to unlock my car, he kissed me. I kissed him back. There was no spark between us, no passion. Kissing him was like kissing my brother, if I had one.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I had to break the kiss off. He looked at me, confused.

"I can't see you again," I said.

"Why not?"

"It won't work out between us. I'm sorry."

"But -"

"No, I can't. I guess I'll see you around." I opened my car door and James walked off.

* * *

The next morning, the ringing of my cell phone woke me up. I grabbed for the phone and it fell off the bedside table. I sat up and bent over the bed to pick the phone up. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It read 9:03.

The caller id read Molly. "Hi."

"Hi, hon. How was your date with James?"

"I'm not going to see him again," I answered. I knew what was coming.

"You're not going to see him again?"

"Yes."

"Anne," Molly began in the patronizing tone I knew too well. "I set you up with James because he's a nice guy. I just want to see you happy."

I used to be happy eight years ago, I wanted to say. Instead, I said, "I know that, but there's no chemistry between us. It's better if I break it off now than later."

Molly sighed. "I appreciate your honesty, but you've always taken my advice. Why don't you trust me on this and go out on another date with James?"

"Well, I appreciate the advice, but it won't work out with James."

"Anne, what would your mother think?"

Of course, she would bring Mom up. Mom would support any decision I made as long as it weren't destructive. Unlike Molly and Dad, she would've liked Rick and been happy with our engagement. "She would want me to make the right decision and be happy," I said.

"Yes. Would she want you to dump a nice, successful man because you didn't give him enough chances?"

"No, but -"

"Honey, I have more life experience than you. I'm just trying to help."

"I know. It's just -"

"Madelyn was my best friend and I know she would want me to give her daughters all the help I can."

"I know that, Molly."

"So will you go out with James again?"

I wasn't going to win this argument. "Yes."

"Good." Molly sounded cheery. "Have a good day." She hung up.

I lay back down and groaned into my pillow. I had just agreed to do something I didn't want to again. Would my life ever be my own again?

* * *

I ended up not going to the Musgroves' for dinner. David called me that afternoon and said that Jack had climbed a tree that morning and had fallen out of it. I rushed to Mary and David's house where Jack was lying on the couch with a cast on his wrist and Mary was arguing with David.

"Mom and Dad will understand if you stay home, Mary. I got into a lot of accidents when I was Jack's age."

"Of course you get to go to dinner and not stay home with your hurt son," Mary yelled.

"A client is coming to dinner and I need to talk to him with Dad."

Nathan came running from behind me and wrapped his arms around my legs. "Hi, Auntie Annie."

"Hi, Nathan."

"Why can't Anne stay with Jack and Nathan tonight?" Mary asked.

"Uh."

David's eyes were begging me to look after the boys. I knew he didn't like arguing with Mary, especially when she was pregnant.

"Okay. I'll babysit tonight."

"Thanks a lot, Anne," David said.

"I have to decide what to wear tonight. Anne, come help me." Mary headed towards the stairs.

I helped Mary up the stairs. She didn't thank me. After all, my whole family expected me to put their needs before mine. They were used to it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Persuasion _is not mine. It belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of David and Mary coming home from dinner. Nathan was laying on me, sound asleep, drool dribbling onto my shirt. I could hear the sound of the DVD as the music played over and over on the menu. "Shh," I said as David and Mary came into the living room.

David walked over to the couch and picked Nathan up. Nathan still slept. "I think I'll go," I said and yawned. My eyes started to close.

"You can't drive when you have a hard time staying awake. You can sleep in the guest room tonight," David said

"All right. Whatever." I was too tired to care where I slept.

"But she doesn't live here," Mary protested. "She can sleep in her own bed."

"Not tonight, Mary. Do you want Anne to get into an accident?" David asked. "How's Jack?"

"He's fine. I gave him a pain pill, and it knocked him right out."

"Good. You can come on upstairs with us." I waited until David, Mary, and Nathan were upstairs before I took out the Finding Nemo DVD and put it back in its case. I turned off the TV and the light and walked up the stairs. Behind their door, I heard Mary and David get ready for bed. I went down the hall to the guest room and closed the door behind me.

My eyes adjusted to the dark. The light from the streetlamps filtered in through the window. I walked across the room and got into bed, slipping under the sheets. I laid awake, long after Mary and David had fallen asleep.

Would the rest of my life be like this? I thought. Taking care of everyone else's problems. It was a long time before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my nephews opening my door and yelling at me to get up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine. I dragged myself out of bed and followed the boys to the kitchen.

Mary and David were up; David was making breakfast and Mary was half-instructing him on what to make and half-complaining about David's plans for the day. "I want the pancakes to be fluffy. Why do you get to go play golf and I have to stay home?"

"Mary, you don't like golf," David answered as he flipped a pancake over.

"But that doesn't mean that you can go and have all the fun. I never get a break from the boys. You always get to leave." Jack sat in the chair next to Mary and tried to get a hug from her, but Mary was too absorbed in herself. Nathan sat in my lap, and Mary glared at me.

The doorbell rang. Nobody moved to answer it. "I'll get it," I said and put Nathan in the chair. I went out into the front hall and opened the door. Hannah, Lucy, and Rick stood on the front porch. For a second, I couldn't say anything, then managed to choke out, "Hi."

"Morning, Anne," Hannah said.

"Hi, Anne," Lucy said. She had her arm wrapped around Rick's and leaned against him as though they were lovers. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yeah, come in." I moved to let them in. They followed me to the kitchen, where David and Mary's discussion had turned into a full-blown fight and the pancakes and bacon were burning. I ran over to the stove and turned off the burners.

"You never give me anything or let me out of the house," Mary yelled. "You get to leave every day."

"I have to work to support us and you don't have a job."

"Oh, go ahead and fucking rub it in, would you?" I grabbed Jack and Nathan and took them out of kitchen and into the living room.

"Sorry you had to see that," I said to Rick and the twins. I settled the boys on the couch and pulled the Toy Story 2 DVD from the shelf.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Jack asked.

"Nothing you need to know," I answered.

Hannah shrugged. "What else is new?"

Rick and Lucy sat on the couch next to my nephews. Lucy snuggled up to Rick, and Rick put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. I did my best not to show how I felt. I tried to ignore how made up and neat Lucy looked compared to me, who was wearing yesterday's clothes and hadn't showered or even brushed my hair.

"Do you think they'll get a divorce?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't blame David. I mean, Mary is a hypochondriac and a gold digger and she yells at him all the time for little things." Hannah sat in one of the leather chairs. "Oh, Anne, I forgot. This is Rick Wentworth. He's a client of our dad's."

I pressed play on the DVD player. "It's nice to meet you, Rick."

Rick nodded. "Nice to meet you, too." At least he didn't mention our history.

David came into the living room, looking frustrated. "Rick, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll see you all around." He let himself out of Lucy's grasp and stood up.

"I'll call you," Lucy said.

Rick nodded and smiled. He and David left.

"Oh, Anne, isn't he gorgeous? And he's rich." I knew that look in Lucy's eyes.

"Aunt Annie, I'm hungry," Nathan said.

"Me, too," Jack chimed in.

"Anne, come and make breakfast," Mary ordered from the kitchen. I sighed and went back into the kitchen with everyone else on my toes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon."

"That sounds good," Hannah said. She, Lucy, Jack, and Nathan seated themselves at the table and waited to be served.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon it is." I got out clean pans and mixed pancakes.

During breakfast, Lucy talked about a sale at Macy's. "I totally need a new little black dress, especially if I'm going out with Rick."

"He hasn't asked you out yet," Hannah pointed out.

"No, but he will. Mary, I saw these adorable little baby girl outfits at Macy's last week. Some of them might still be there."

"I want to go, but I have to look after my sons," Mary whined. She looked at me.

"I'll look after them. You go."

"You can come if you want to, Anne," Hannah said.

"No. I don't feel like shopping today. Go ahead."

As usual, I ended up cleaning after everyone else as the twins and Mary left, their dirty dishes crowding the table. I sent Jack and Nathan back to the living room.

As the sink filled up with hot, soapy water, I tried not to cry. Rick hated me and was interested in Lucy, ten years his junior and a pretty blonde. Everyone wanted me to fix their problems and be their savior. When would I ever get what I want? Tears ran down my face as I scrubbed the burnt pans. I guessed being needed by people was better than not being loved.


End file.
